Moolah Beach
Moolah Beach was a short-lived children’s reality beach-themed competition show that was sort of similar in the vein of Survivor but with teenage contestants in order not to be exiled from the beach and to ultimately win a grand prize of $25,000. Premise At the beginning of the game, the twelve teens were paired off into six teams of two (each composed of one male and one female), determined by a challenge in which the winner got the partner of their choice. At this point, J.D. presented the "Idol Village" which was composed of thirteen idols, each one representing one of the gods of Hawaii. Inside one of the idols was the $25,000 grand prize. Like on Endurance, there were two type of challenges: Makahiki Missions and Kahuna Missions. For the Makahiki Missions, they were based on physical strength/endurance. The team that won the challenges won the right to claim two of the idols in the game that had not yet been chosen. In addition, they also gained a clue that hinted at an idol that did NOT have the grand prize. There were four clues in all. And for the Kahuna Missions, the six teams competed in a game of skill to win offerings (colored markers) that help keep them on the beach. The first team to finish this game earned ten offerings to the Great Kahuna, the second-place team earned five, and each team after that received one less. The night after a Kahuna Mission, the teams visited The Great Kahuna and brought the offerings they won. Once the offerings were given to The Great Kahuna, the offerings were shuffled and one was drawn. If a team's offering was drawn, that team remained in the game, and their remaining offerings were removed from the Great Kahuna. This process was repeated until one team remained, and they were eliminated from the game. If the eliminated team owned any of the idols in the village, they chose which team would inherit their idols. Once the idols were split between the final two teams, J.D. offered the team that owned the majority of the idols a bribe to give up some of their idols to the other team. He added more prizes to the bribe until either five prizes were offered or the leading team accepted. If the leading team flat out refused, the trailing team was given the same offer of the prizes the leading team turned down, possibly adding even more prizes to the bribe, and having to give up fewer idols, since that team were trailing. The team that accepted the bribe kept the prizes even if they did not win the $25,000, and the prizes in the bribe were more expensive as more prizes were added. Once the bribe was accepted or both teams refused, J.D. revealed the answers to the four idol clues, then began to reveal the other idols that did not have the $25,000. When one idol was left in play for each team, they went to the Great Kahuna for the keys to the two remaining idols. The two idols were opened at the same time, and the team that owned the idol that hid the $25,000 won the money. There were also bribe prizes as well. These prizes in the bribe were a PlayStation 2 console with games, skiing, skateboarding, and snowboarding equipment, free McDonald's food for a year, a trip to Daytona 500, and a Waverunner. Contestants Here were the contestants that competed on the show: *Summer Borden *Jacob Capito *Allen Chasiti *Nancy Diaz *Brittany Harris *Clark Harrison *A.J Johnson *Shari Lee *Chloe Levenson *Drew Luna *Kyle Searles *Xavier Yepez Trivia The only sole winners of the show were Clark Harrison from Schaumburg, Illinois and Summer Borden from Rowlett, Texas. Rating Inventors J.D. Roth & Todd Nelson Category:Reality Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Action & Adventure Category:FOX shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings